Love Virus
by thehunhan
Summary: CHAP3UP! Yixing yang udah 17 tahun ngejomblo dan Joonmyun yang tiba tiba nembak Yixing. Sehun sama Luhan baru jadian, mereka mau kencan loh. ChanBaek ngerusuh di pagi hari? Gimana ceritanya? kok bisa ya? penasaran? baca makanya... EXO fanfic/JoonXing/HunHan/ LATER /ChanBaek/Kaisoo/ GS for Uke
1. Chapter 1

LOVE VIRUS

Author : thehunhan

Cast : EXO member, etc.

Genre : Romance, Humor (dikit)

Rate : T

Length : Chapter

WARNING

INI FANFIC GENDER SWITCH

KALO GA SUKA GS JANGAN BACA!

"Xing, xing… gimana lo bisa punya pacar kalo kayak gitu,"

Yixing nunduk pundung dia, padahal sedari tadi dia udah curhat panjang lebar kali tinggi sama si Luhan, rusa betina ini tapi malah digituin siapa yang gak kesel coba.

"Paan sih lu, gue juga ga mau kali ngerebut pacar orang, tapi setiap gue suka sama orang tuh pasti orang yang gue suka tuh udah punya pacar, gue aja frustasi lu gimana dong, sekarang aja gue suka sama Yifan sunbae, lo tau kan? yang tinggi ganteng agak bule-bule gitu mukanya,"

Sekarang giliran Luhan yang facepalm

"Gila lu, yee… emang sih si Yifan Yifan itu ganteng, tapi kayak lo ga tau aja kan dia udah ada si Tao anak kelas 10 yang ketua klub wushu itu,"

"Siapa yang ga tau? Sesekolah juga tau kali kalo Yifan sama Tao, bahkan katanya udah dijodohin sama orangtuanya, tapi gue suka sama Yifan sunbae luuuuu….,"

"Ah, bodo amat dah, terserah lo tapi kalo mau rebut Yifan sunbae lo jangan ajak ajak gue ya takut diwushu sama Tao, udeh ya mau jalan sama Sehun dulu, bye Yixing,"

_"Eh luhan ga setia kawan bener sih, terus tadi dia bilang mau jalan sama siapa? Sehun? Sehun yang anak SMP sebelah itu? Kok gue baru tau kalo Luhan pedofil ya…"_

Ya tuhan kok Yixing punya temen gini amat ya, tadinya dia mau cerita ke Baekhyun tapi keburu diculik si Baekhyunnya sama Park Chanyeol anak 11 A, terus dia mau cerita ke Kyungsoo adik kelasnya yang terpengertian sepanjang jalan kenangan, eh ternyata lagi sakit. Pilihan terakhir cerita ke Luhan deh, eh itu si Luhan malah buru-buru karena mau jalan sama pacarnya yang dibawah umur itu.

_"Kenapa ga ada yang ngertiin gue, sih?"_

udah berkaca kaca itu mata si Yixing udah siap siap nangis, eh tiba tiba muncul lah si guardian kelas 11 B, Joonmyun.

"Yixing kamu kenapa?"

"Eh, Joonmyun aku ga apa apa kok"

"Idih….. boongnya ga berbakat banget xing, udah jelas jelas itu ada bekas kamu nangis kamu nangis, kenapa xing? ga usah segan cerita sama aku lagipula aku kan ketua kelas"

"Terus apa hubungannya kalo kamu ketua kelas?"

Si Yixing malah nanya balik

Nah iyaloh Joonmyun ga ada hubungannya tauuu

"Ya.. biarpun ga ada hubungannya, kamu cerita aja sama aku xing aku siap dengerin kok"

Ya ampun ini si Raden Joonmyun Dwiningrat gentlemen banget ya kayak lagunya PSY, udah xing kalo ga mau mending Joonmyun sama author aja

Eh si Yixing malah nangis lagi, Joonmyun ga tega liat Uixing kayak gitupun meluk Yixing dan coba nenangin cewe berdimple lucu ini.

"Udah xing ceritain semua sama aku," kata Joonmyun sambil ngelus ngelus rambut Yixing yang diiket kucir unicorn.

Tapi si Yixing masih aja nangis sesenggukan gitu

"Xing kamu jangan nangis cantikan kalo kamu senyum deh terus ada dimplenya itu, ih cantikkk gewlaaaaa aaaaaaah asdfghjkl," kenapa ini si Joonmyun malah fanboying out of character gitu, padahal pembawaan dia sehari hari tuh bijaksana berwibawa macam opa-opa gituuu, eh sekarang malah kayak Baekhyun yang lagi nonton Taeyeon nanyi-nanyi di konser SNSD.

Yixing yang agak agak bingung kenapa ketua kelasnya berubah kepribadian itu cuma bisa bingung dengan wajahnya yang clueless abis.

"Xing, kalo kamu ga ngomong ngomong aku cipok loh aku itung nih ya, hana… dul…"

Yixing mikir sekarang mereka lagi dikelas cuma berdua doang apalagi si Joonmyun lagi meluk Yixing nih dia ga bisa apa ap,a awalnya Yixing pengen teriak tapi dia lupa kalo ini udah sore banget yang pastinya murid murid udah pada pulang ga ada gunanya juga dia teriak udah deh mendingan ngomong aja.

"Iya iya Yixing ngomong nih, ngomong ga ya? Iya deh ngomong aja. Eh ga usah deh…Ngomong aja deh daripada dicipok Joonmyun,"

"set…"

Yixing kelamaan mikir sampe ga sadar mukanya Joonmyun makin mendekat… mendekat…. Dikit lagi itu bibir bersentuhan tapi…. tiba tiba da suara langkah kaki dari luar kelas, Joonmyun langsung aja narik Yixing sembunyi ke lemari penyimpanan sapu sambil ngebekep mulut Yixing aduh mana lemari nya sempit lagi.

Eh jelas aja Yixing bingung setengah idup setengah mati, tapi si Joonmyun Cuma masang jari telunjuknya didepan mulut yang menandakan kalo Yixing harus diem.

Setelah itu kedengeran suara kunci diputer puter dilobang pintu, jangan bilang kalo kelasnya dikunci

_"Aduh mama masa Yixing tidur di sekolah sihhhh"_

Setelah keadaan dirasa udah aman Joonmyun ngebuka pintu itu lemari.

Yixing langsung lari ke pintunya, tapi tentu aja pintu udah dikunci sama pak satpamnya.

"Joonmyun, ini gimana dong? Masa kita tidur di sekolah?"

"Aduh, xing, sorry gue ga bermaksud tadi itu reflex sumpah,"

"Yah, gimana dong pasti si Luhan nanti nyariin nih di apartemen"

Iya, Yixing tinggal sama Luhan sebenernya mereka hometown-nya di China tapi sekolahnya disini, di Korea.

"Emangnya lo ga dicariin sama orangtua lo nanti myun?'

"Gue ga tinggal sama orangtua tapi sama hyung gue, tapi dia mah ga bakal nyariin gue, gue kan cowok xing"

"Ya udah xing pasrah aja, eh HP lu nyala ga? Coba minta bantuan temen lo, HP gue abis batere nih"

"Oh, iya bener… bentar,"

Yixing merogoh saku blazernya dan mengambil iPhone 6, HPnya yang baru beli kemaren

"Aduh sama juga nih myun, hp gue ga ada batere"

"Maaf ya xing, gue beneran ga ada maksud kayak gini kan sebenernya gue pengen lo cerita sama gue"

"Yaudah lah mau diapain lagi, gue marah sama lo juga ga guna kan"

_"Waw, selain cantik ternyata Yixing pemaaf juga, ih tambah naksir kan gue aaaaa asdfghjkl," _pikir Joonmyun yang mode fanboynya on lagi

Eh tiba tiba Yixing nangis lagi

"Xing lo kenapa nangis lagi? jangan nangis dong"

"Joonmyun…" sekarang malah Yixing yang peluk Joonmyun, aduh enak bener nih anak dua daritadi peluk-pelukan.

Joonmyun cuma bisa mesam mesem dipeluk Yixing dalam hati dia udah asdfghjklzxcvbnmertyuio

"Myun gue mau cerita, gue sedih banget setiap gue suka sama orang pasti itu orang udah punya pacar myun, gue frustasi kenapa sampe sekarang gue belom pernah pacaran emang gue sejelek itu ya myun, gue jelek ya?"

"Xing lo tuh ya udah dititipin muka se flawless ini kok malah dikatain jelek sih, lo tuh cantik, cantik kayak bidadari, eh enggak deng, bidadari aja kalah cantiknya sama lo xing,"

"Ih apaan sih, boong banget," si Yixing nunduk pipinya udah merah gitu

"Yang boong siapa sih xing, jangan nunduk dong gue pengen liat muka lo yang cantik itu," Joonmyun nengadahin muka Yixing.

_"Astaga ini cewek cantik bener sih kayak princess princess yang suka adek gue tonton ditv ajsdfghjkl,"_

Yixing Cuma bisa diem malu dia

"Tatap mata gue xing,"

Yixing pun ngeberaniin natep matanya Joonmyun, dia ga nyadar itu muka udah deket bener

_"Kok Joonmyun jadi ganteng banget sih, eh dia mirip Choi Siwon ya dikit, ih ganteng, ih gue ngeflyyy"_

"Xing"

"Myun"

Ya ampun sehati bener sih ngomong aja sampe bareng gitu

"Lo duluan aja xing"

"Engga lo duluan aja"

"Lo duluan aja.."

"Emm ya udah, gue mau bilang makasih lo udah dengerin cerita gue,"

"Iya sama sama xing, xing gue mau bilang sesuatu sama lo, ini cuma sekali jadi dengerin baik baik ya xing"

"Apa?"

"Gue suka lo xing" mukanya Joonmyun jadi merah juga akhirnya

"Ermm, g-g-gue juga suka lo myun"

"Ah beneran nih?"

"Beneran"

"Ciyusan?"

"Ciyus"

Kok jadi alay gini sih

"Makasih xing gue ga nyangka lo bakal nerima gue, jadi sekarang kita pacaran ya"

Eh tiba tiba mereka denger aja suara pintu mau dibuka dan ternyata yang ngebuka adalah si Jongdae, wakil ketua kelas 11 B.

Jongdae jelas bingung dong kenapa nih anak dua ada di sini, padahal dia niatnya cuma mau ngambil buku matematika yang ketinggalan bukannya nemu orang peluk pelukan.

"Jongdae?!" Joonmyun kaget

Eh Yixing baru nyadar kalo dia masih pelukan sama Joonmyun langsung dia lepas deh pelukan si Joonmyun nya.

"Lo berdua ngapain disini?" tanya Jongdae bingung abis

"Kita tadi kekunci disini, untung lo dateng Jongdae," Joonmyun-pun ngejelasin ke Jongdae

"Oh…. Kalian ga ngapa-ngapain kan?"

"Ngapa-ngapain apaan maksud lo?" Joonmyun udah sweatdrop berat

"Ga gapapa, udah myun lo anterin si Yixing pulang sono udah malem,"

"Iya ga lo suruh juga pasti gue anterin kok,"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga keluar dari sekolah, si Jongdae ternyata jalan kerumahnya beda sama Joonmyun-Yixing jadi sekarang mereka tinggal berdua aja jalan kaki.

* * *

_-She's My Baby  
Saehayan geu son geuttae yeah  
Nuga beorin chocolate  
You're walkin' into my door  
Ooh yeah! _

_She's my lady  
Nunbushin nae ipsure yeah  
Ppajyeobeorin naneun neoye  
I'm runnin' into your heart, oh yeah!- _

Black Berry Z11-nya Luhan bunyi-bunyi gaje minta diangkat sama sang pemilik soalnya ada yang nelpon, Luhan udah tau dong tentunya siapa yang nelpon, soalnya dia pake ringtone lagu ini spesial buat seseorang yaitu Pangeran Kerajaan Rainbow Oh Sehun terlope-lope. Sebenernya Luhan pengen ngedengerin ringtonenya sampe abis dulu tapi takut si Sehunnya nanti ngambek, diangkat deh jadinya.

"Halo? Iya, Sehunnie. Oh, kamu udah nunggu di gerbang sekolah? Iya tunggu bentar lagi on the way, tadi si Yixing curhat dulu soalnya, nih aku udah disamping kamu,"

Ya ampun Luhan, udah disamping tapi masih aja pake telponan-_- itu pulsa si Sehun tinggal sedikit lagi tuh, kasian Sehun soalnya kemaren emaknya bilang ini pulsa buat sebulan padahal ini kan baru awal bulan, tapi pulsanya udah abis aja. Soalnya tiap pagi, siang, sore dan malem nelponin Luhan mulu, ckck.

"Eh, noona. Kok telponnya gak dimatiin sih,noon. Pulsa aku mau abis tauk!"

Si Sehun ngomong kayak gitu sambil monyong-monyongin bibirnya yang berwarna pink pink pucat butek ga jelas gitu deh, bahasa gaulnya sih ngepout.

"Maaf,hun. Hehe, lagi pengen iseng aja,"

"Ya udah gapapa, yuk jalan, aku anterin noona ke apartemen noona dulu ya, abis itu nanti kita baru jalan-jalan,"

Luhan cuma bisa ngangguk-ngangguk, dia mah setuju setuju aja asal yang bayarin sehun, dasar.

"Hun, jangan panggil noona, dong. Kesannya kayak aku tuh yang tua banget,"

Luhan protes, ya iya sih sebenernya emang Luhan lebih tua daripada Sehun, tapi ini muka masih cocok jadi anak kelas 7 daripada 11.

"Terus mau aku panggil apa noona cantik,"

Sehun masih kecil udah gombal aja, noh liat akibatnye si Luhan jadi ngefly ke langit kesembilan terus mukanya jadi merah udah kayak udang rebus.

"Terserah tapi jangan noona,"

Luhan masih malu-malu jerapah jawab ke Sehun, cewek mana yang nggak melting digombalin sama nih bocah satu coba. Nih, ya walaupun Sehun masih kelas 9 tapi tingginya udah mencapai 178cm terus emang sih mukanya Sehun tuh agak dewasa tapi cakep. Kulitnya seputih susu, bibirnya semerah darah dan rambutnya sehitam kayu eboni, kok malah jadi Snow White gini ya.

"Aku panggil Hannie aja ya, kan kedengerannya sama kayak honey tuh,"

Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil ngeraih tangan luhan, dia pengen pulang sambil pegangan tangan, kayak temen-temenya yang disekolah.

"Iya, hannie juga gapapa kok, aku suka,"

Luhan balik ngegenggam tangan Sehun, awww…. so sweet banget yaaaa, pulang sekolah sama pacar gandengan tangan. Apa itu namanya? Kencan seragam ya, kalo ga salah? Kalo ga salah berarti bener.

"Hun, bentar ini sepatu aku talinya lepas,"

Luhan baru aja mau benerin tali sepatunya, tapi Sehun malah ngeduluin Luhan dan ngebantu iketin tali sepatu pacarnya itu.

"Udah kan? Udah rapih lagi sepatunya?"

"Iya makasih, hunnie"

Mereka lanjut jalan lagi sambil gandegan tangan, dan sampailah mereka di halte bus. Mereka berdua harus naek bus dulu biar cepet nyampe apartemennya Luhan

"Noona eh hannie, dengerin lagu aja yuk, daripada bosen, aku bawa iPod nih,"

"Ya, udah aku pinjem sebelah headsetnya,"

Sehun masangin headsetnya ke telinga Luhan, orang-orang yang lewat halte bus itu pada ngebatin iri ngeliat mereka berdua mesra gitu.

"Hunnie, itu busnya udah ada yuk naik,"

"Iya"

Didalem bus mereka duduk berdua, Luhan duduk disamping jendela. Eh tiba tiba langit yang tadinya cerah kayak senyumnya Chanyeol malah jadi mendung dan mulai turun rintik-rintik hujan deh, jadi aja kaca jendela disamping Luhan berembun. Sehun ngejulurin tangannya yang panjang untuk nulis-nulis di jendela busnya, dia nulis Sehun Luhan disitu, Luhan yang ngeliat cuma bisa diem aja dia ngefly banget, Sehun… Sehun… dasar kamu, nak.

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu ribuan tahun, mereka sampe juga ke depan apartemennya Luhan (yang juga apartemennya Yixing),

"Hannie, nanti aku jemput ya jam lima,"

"Iya,hun,"

Luhan masuk kedalem gedung apartemen dan langsung menuju lift. Setelah itu dia kekamarnya, ganti baju dulu abis itu maen laptop bentar, cek-cek youtube siapa tahu MV EXO Wolf yang drama version udah keluar, abis itu dia liat jam. Ternyata udah jam setengah lima sodara-sodara, Luhan langsung siap-siap karena mau jalan sama Prince Rainbow nya. Luhan pake crop sweater berwarna beige plus kemeja denim didalemnya sama skinny jeans warna item. Cantik banget deh pokoknya.

_"Oh, iya… btw Yixing kok belom pulang ya? Biasanya dia jam empat udah standby dikamar, lagi tiduran. Mungkin dia nongkrong dulu kali ya,"_

Kamu gatau Luhan itu si Yixing padahal lagi terjebak dengan indahnya di sekolah bersama Joonmyun.

_Bbuing-bbuing… ada sms bbuing-bbuing…_

BBnya Luhan ada sms ternyata, oh iya itu ringtone smsnya Luhan emang sengaja nyuruh (lebih tepatnya maksa) Sehun ngerekam suaranya sambil ngeaegyo gitu.

_From : Rainbow Cake_

_Hannie, aku udah di lobby apartemen kamuu nih, cepet ya. Aku tunggu~ _

Dasar lovebird, sms aja pake tanda lope segala, emang sih Luhan sama Sehun kan baru jadian dua minggu jadi masih mesra-mesranya. Luhan akhirnya ngebales sms Sehun cepet-cepet.

_To: Rainbow Cake_

_Iya ini aku udah otw, hunnie sayang…_

Setelah ketemuan di lobby mereka langsung jalan menuju halte bus, soalnya Sehun masih dibawah umur untuk mendapatkan SIM, ckck kasian Luhan. Makanya jangan macarin anak kecil dong.

"Hun, kita mau kemana?"

"Kita nanti ke toko buku dulu habis itu jalan-jalan di Seoul Plaza habis itu ke kafe yang di Hongdae. Pulang malem dikit gapapa kan? lagipula besok kan hari minggu,"

"Iya gapapa, kok"

Mereka genggaman tangan didalem bus yang menuju ke Gangnam, aduh romantisnyaaaa… kayak semacam drama-drama gitu.

* * *

Sekarang kita kembali ke laptop ah bukan deng, kembali ke Yixing dan Joonmyun.

"Xing, aku boleh tau ga siapa yang tadi bikin kamu patah hati gitu?"

"Oh itu umm..."

Yixing gigit bibir bawahnya

"Itu Yifan sunbae,"

"Oh… Yifan sunbae yang itu, emang sih ganteng terus tinggi gitu,"

"Ketinggian malah," sahut Yixing

Mereka jalan bareng ke apartemen Yixing sambil ketawa ketiwi ya gimana sih macem orang orang baru pacaran aja gitu.

Eh udah nyampe aja tuh didepan apartemennya Yixing, emang kalo sama orang pacaran mah waktu kayak gak kerasa aja, dunia milik berdua yang lain ngontrak.

"Myun, aku masuk kedalem dulu ya,"

"Iya xing, good night… sweet dream ya"

"Heem kamu juga, kamu tutup mata dulu deh"

"Kenapa emang?"

"Udah tutup aja"

Joonmyun pun nurut dan nutup kedua matanya

Yixing ngecium pipi kirinya si Joonmyun dengan kecepatan kilat. Suho bengong…

"Aku kedalem ya, sampai ketemu besok" Yixing senyum ngekasih liat dimple nya yang unyu unyu itu

Suho masih aja bengong

_"Tadi Yixing ngapain gue itu? Gue dicium Yixing? asdfghjkl"_ Joonmyun-pun ngelus ngelus pipinya yang dicium Yixing

"Xing gue pasti mimpi indah deh malem ini, orang gue dicium sama bidadari gini"

TBC

A/N : Muup yah kalo ada typo maklum masih newbie di dunia perfanfican, oh iya kalo bisa review ya satu review sangat berarti bagi saya… gomawo^^


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE VIRUS

Author : thehunhan

Cast : EXO member, etc.

Genre : Romance, Humor (dikit)

Rate : T

Length : Chapter

Yixing baru inget ini lagi malem minggu, dia mikir, pasti Luhan malem-mingguan bareng Sehun. Kenapa dia tadi nggak malem mingguan aja ya bareng Joonmyun?

_"Sekarang gue udah punya pacar, yaaaaaay nggak jomblo lagi," _pikir Yixing dalem hati, iya dah yang punya pacar mah beda.

"Aduh, Luhan jam segini kok belom pulang sih? Diajak kemana aja tuh anak sama si bocah SMP itu?"

Kriuk kriuk kriuk

Itu bukan suara orang lagi makan ye, itu suara merdu harmonisasi vokal perut Yixing yang kelaperan, Yixing sendiri baru inget dia dari tadi siang belom makan gegara kekunci di kelas. Dengan bijaknya Yixing memutuskan untuk masak ramen, sebenernya sih dia bisa kok masak makanan yang laen, tapi berhubung males jadinya mendingan masak ramen aja dah biar singkat, padat dan jelas, nah yang ini nggak nyambung, abaikan sajalah.

Setelah ngerebus ramen dan ngenambahin bumbu-bumbunya ramen yang dimasak dengan cinta 50%, kasih sayang 10% dan air 40%. Ramen itupun terhidang diatas meja makan, Yixing yang sudah hampir memasukkan sesumpit ramen kemulutnya ternyata di cockblock oleh suara iPhone 6 yixing yang meraung-raung minta diangkat.

"Yeoboseyo, ah.. Joonmyun, kenapa?"

"Nggak apa-apa xing, aku Cuma lagi kangen aja, nih, awokwok,"

"Aku juga kangen kok, hihihi,"

Kangen kangen apaan tadi juga baru aja ketemu -_- dasar lovebird

"Xing lagi ngapain?"

"Lagi mau makan ramen, nih. Kamu mau nggak?"

"Ih aku mau dong, aku laper soalnya, hyung aku juga lagi pergi,"

"Kamu mau ke apartemen aku aja? Si Luhan juga lagi pergi nih."

Astagfirullah… Yixing gaboleh berduaan doang sama cowok xing

"Em, yaudah deh, aku ke apartemen kamu, tunggu 15 menit ya,"

"Iya,"

Joonmyun langsung menyambar jaketnya, soalnya diluar lagi dingin kan lagi malem, eh jalanan lagi rame. Joonmyun baru inget kalo sekarang malem minggu, pantes pada pacaran. Sekalian dia beli bunga dijalan buat dikasih ke Yixing, kan Joonmyun tuh tipe-tipe cowok romantis gitu deeeh..

Ting tong

Bel apartemen Yixing berbunyi

"Eh, Joonmyun udah nyampe aja,"

"Iya dong, kan aku cepet-cepet soalnya mau liat kamu xing,"

Terus Yixing ngeliat ada yang disembunyiin dibelakangnya Joonmyun.

"Itu apaan?'

"Ini bunga mawar putih spesial buat Yixing yang cantiknya ngalah-ngalahin bidadari"

Mukanya Yixing merah tuh

"Makasih myun,"

"Sama-sama" Joonmyun mamerin angel smilenya yang killer abis.

"Kedalem, yuk. Nggak enak ngobrol di pintu,"

Mereka berdua menuju ruang tamunya, terus Yixing nyalain TV. Joonmyun ngeperhatiin Yixing mulu.

"Xing, kamu ga kedinginan?"

"Hah? Kedinginan?"

"Iya, kamu cuma pake tank top gitu nggak dingin?"

"Tank top?"

Aduh bego banget si Yixing baru inget dia cuma pake celana pendek sama tanktop doang lagi, dasar pikun.

"Nih, pake jaket aku aja,"

Joonmyun nawarin jaketnya yang bermerekkan Zara Man limited edition itu. Biasa joonmyun kan tajir.

"Ehm, iya,"

Yixing langsung pake tuh jaket, jaketnya wangi parfum Joonmyun. Kalo parfum joonmyun sih yah yang murah aja, cukup Gucci Guilty, yang wanginya manly. Kalo sepatunya sih- udah ah stop jangan pamer, dosa.

"Myun, mau makan ramen gak?"

"Mau, apalagi kalo Yixing yang bikinin,"

"Ya udah tunggu bentar aku bikinin dulu ya," jawab Yixing sambil senyum yang menunjukkan dimplenya yang imut.

_"Astajim Yixing imut banget asdfghjklzxcvbnm," _si Joonmyun fanboying lagi-_-

Joonmyun menunggu ramen bikinanYixing dengan aman dan tentram, luarnya doang aman dan tentram kalo dalemnya mah udah teriak teriak sono sini.

Di dapur Yixing bikinin deh itu ramen buat Joonmyun dengan segenap hati raga dan jiwa, soalnya kan ini pacarnya mau makan makanan bikinan dia, harus enak lah, entar Joonmyun ilfeel lagi kalo ternyata Yixing masak ramen aja kagak bisa. Akhirnya itu ramen mateng juga, langsung aja si Yixing manggil Joonmyun biar dia ke dapur.

"Myun, ini ramennya udah jadi,"

"Iya,"

Joonmyun memandang semangkuk ramen yang berada di meja makan, entah si Joonmyun emang laper banget apagimana itu ramen backgroundnya sampe bersinar-sinar.

"Wah, keliatannya enak nih xing. Aku makan ya?"

"Iya silahkan,"

"Eh, xing suapin dong," Joonmyun pasang muka tampang mohon-mohon gitu ke Yixing.

"Kamu kan udah gede, masa disuapin,"

"Nggak apa-apa xing, aku pengen disuapin sama kamu,"

"Ya udah deh,"

Yixing mulai nyuapin Joonmyun dengan telaten, aduh calon istri idaman nih. Anaknya Joonmyun pasti keurus dengan baik kalo dia nikah sama Yixing. Joonmyun udah ngebayangin Yixing nyiapain dia baju buat ke kantor terus masakkin sarapan, aaaaaah keluarga bahagia.

"Myun, aku juga mau ya, masih laper nih soalnya,"

Yixing ngemasukin sejumput ramen kemulutnya, tapi ada satu ramen yang terjuntai dengan indahnya sampe ka dagu yixing dan joonmyun ngemasukkin ujung ramen itu kemulutnya. Yixing cuma bisa bengong dia belom connect, Joonmyun ngegigit itu ramen secara perlahan sampe jarak antara bibir dia dan Yixing tinggal seuprit lagi, satu gigitan lagi udah cipokan tuh anak dua.

Sampe akhirnya-

"KYAAAAAAA! YIXING LO NGAPAIN SAMA JOONMYUN?"

Sampe akhirnya mereka tercockblock oleh teriakan cemprengnya Luhan.

* * *

Sekarang ini Luhan sama Sehun lagi ada di toko buku, sesuai dengan itinerary yang disebutkan Sehun di bus tadi.

"Hun, kamu cari buku apa sih?"

"Ini, hannie, bentar lagi kan aku mau ujian akhir sekolah, aku cari-cari buku referensi aja buat latihan ngerjain soal,"

Jangan salah ya, walaupun keliatannya mukanya cuek banget, tapi sehun itu sangat peduli sama pendidikannya. Buktinya dia selalu rajin dalam ngerjain tugas dan selalu berhasil jadi juara kelas tiap tahun, malah ada beberapa kali dia jadi juara umum di sekolahnya. Dia juga udah beberapa kali ikut olimpiade, dan selalu menang. Menurut Sehun pendidikan itu penting buat masa depan, dia nggak pengen anak istrinya terlantar karena cuma dapet kerjaan berhonor rendah, Sehun pengen sukses. Emang sih Sehun masih bocah, tapi pikiran dia udah dewasa banget. Beruntungnya Luhan dapet cowok paket komplet kayak nih anak.

"Wah, rajin banget sih pacar aku," kata Luhan sambil gelitikin dagunya Sehun, Luhan tau banget kalo Sehun tuh suka banget kalo Luhan ngegelitikin dagunya, Sehun sendiri juga nggak tau kenapa.

"Iya dong, eh hannie bentar lagi kamu kan juga semesteran, jangan lupa belajar. Kalau perlu beli buku latihan juga,"

"Iya, iya,"

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari toko buku itu setelah Sehun memborong buku latihan pelajaran dan maksa ngebeliin beberapa buku juga untuk Luhan. Kalo katanya Sehun sih nggak apa-apa dia beli buku sebanyak itu, mamanya nggak ngelarang Sehun untuk beli buku soalnya.

"Sekarang kita mau ke Seoul Plaza kan?"

"Iya, aku pengen ajak kamu ice skating,"

"Hah? Ice skating? Tapi kan aku nggak bisa hunnie," Luhan ngerengek-rengek ke Sehun.

"Tenang, nanti aku ajarin,"

"Kalo aku jatuh gimana?"

"Nggak akan, aku bakal pegangin kamu,"

Luhan cuma bisa nurut aja sama Sehun, lagian dia juga pengen belajar ice skating-an.

[at Ice Rink]

"Tiketnya buat dua orang ya,"

"Ini tiketnya, totalnya 15.000 won,"

Luhan pengen bayarin tuh tiket kan dia nggak enak juga daritadi sehun bayarin dia mulu masa dia kgak bayarin apa-apa sama sekali, tapi tiketnya udah keburu dibayarin sama Sehun.

"Ih, Sehun kan aku mau bayarin tiketnya kok kamu yang bayar,"

"Udah kamu nggak usah bayar apa-apa, lagipula kan aku yang ngajak kamu jalan,"

"Unghhh," Luhan monyong-monyongin bibirnya (baca: pout).

"Pake sepatunya tuh, atau mau aku pakein?"

Luhan langsung jawab dengan kecepatan cahaya

"Nggak usah, biar aku aja,"

_"Emangnya gue anak kecil apa,"_ Luhan ngebatin kesel.

"Xiao Lu, jangan ngambek ya,"

Pipi Luhan langsung bersemu merah, ini pertama kalinya ada yang manggil dia Xiao Lu selain orang tuanya.

"Kamu tau itu darimana? itu kan bahasa cina?"

"Aku tanya-tanya ke sepupu aku si Jongdae, dia kan pernah tinggal di Cina. Sekalian aku belajar bahasa cina juga biar nanti kalo ketemu calon mertua nggak salah ngomong,"

"Calon mertua apa coba?"

"Kan nanti aku bakal nikahin kamu hannie,"

Itu Luhan blushingnya tambah parah.

"Udah ah, katanya mau ajarin aku ice skating,"

"Iya sini aku tuntun,"

Jadi aja si Sehun nuntunin Luhan di rink ice skatingnya, mereka keliatannya cocok banget, yang cowok ganteng yang ceweknya cantik. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang ngefoto mereka berdua.

Luhan masih aja diseret sama Sehun, terus Luhan kayak yang mau jatuh gitu, tapi langsung ditangkep sama Sehun. Itu mukanya mereka deket banget, mana diliatin orang-orang lagi. Luhan malu banget akhirnya dia sembunyi ke dada bidangnya Sehun.

Eh Sehun malah meluk Luhan, dia ngelus ngelus rambut coklat karamelnya luhan yang sehalus sutra. Nggak salah lagi mereka jadi spotlight di tempat itu.

"Wah, romantis banget sih, aku juga pengen punya pacar," ini mah ketauan ya jomblonya.

"Jadi inget kita waktu muda dulu ya mah," kata seorang bapak-bapak pada istrinya.

"Itu kakaknya nggak malu apa peluk-peluk disini mama?" Tanya sebiji anak kecil yang bingung kepada ibunya.

"Sehun-ah lepas, aku malu diliatin orang orang,"

"Bentar aku mau kayak gini dulu,"

Sehun malah enak-enak ngehirup wangi rambut luhan yang beraroma cherry. Akhirnya Sehun ngelepasin pelukannya ke Luhan.

"Udah yuk, sini aku tuntun lagi, hati-hati ya jangan sampe kesandung lagi,"

"Eum," Luhan Cuma bisa ngangguk dia udah nggak tau mau ngomong apalagi.

Akhirnya mereka ngelilingin ice rink itu sambil pegangan tangan karena Luhan yang belum terlalu ngerti gimana caranya ice skating-an.

Setelah satu jam mereka disitu akhirnya mereka beranjak menuju kafe yang di Hongdae.

"Kamu mau makan apa hannie?" Tanya Sehun sambil liat-liat daftar menunya.

"Aku mau strawberry cheese cakenya aja sama ice chocolate,"

"Kamu yakin mau minum ice chocolate? Lagi dingin gini juga,"

"Aku mau ice chocolatenya hunnie," Luhan ngerengek ke Sehun, kalau udah kayak gini mah akhirnya Sehun nggak bisa ngelarang.

Setelah Sehun mesenin makanan dan minuman mereka ke waitress nya mereka-pun ngobrol ngobrol ringan.

"Oh, iya. Hannie, kamu punya temen yang namanya Do Kyungsoo kan?"

"Iya emang kenapa, hunnie?"

Luhan kaget, dia takut Kyungsoo bikin masalah, kayaknya nggak mungkin deh, orang si Kyungsoo itu kalem dan perasaan nggak pernah ngebikin orang emosi.

"Temen aku ada yang suka sama dia, boleh minta nomer HPnya nggak? Tenang aja temen aku anak baik-baik kok, kamu nggak perlu khawatir,"

Sehun ngeyakinin Luhan , Luhan ragu-ragu sih soalnya Kyungsoo itu kan polos banget, dia belom pernah tuh yang namanya pacaran. Curhat suka ke cowok aja kagak pernah, nah ini ada orang yang mencoba PDKT sama adek kelas kesayangannya itu.

"Ya udah deh, ini nomernya," Luhan ngasih liat kontak di hpnya, dan Sehun langsung ngesave nomor itu ke hpnya. Terus dia langsung ngirim kontak Kyungsoo yang di hpnya ke sahabatnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin.

_To : Item_

_Tem, ini nomer hpnya si Do Kyungsoo itu, jangan lo macem-macemin ya itu sahabat Luhan noona soalnya_

Terus si Sehun langsung ngesimpen HP itu ke saku celana jeansnya.

Dia lanjut ngobrol-ngobrol lagi sama Luhan.

* * *

Jongin lagi maen PS dikamarnya, lagi seru-serunya tuh udah mau menang ngelawan masternya, tapi HPnya geter-geter yaudah dipause dulu gamenya. Eh ternyata ada sms dari Sehun.

"Ngapain tuh anak sms-sms segala?" Jongin bingung.

_From : Sehun ganteng_

_Tem, ini nomer hpnya si Do Kyungsoo itu, jangan lo macem-macemin ya itu sahabat Luhan noona soalnya_

Dia terharu liat sms itu, Jongin nggak nyangka kalo Sehun bener-bener mintain nomer HPnya Do Kyungsoo, cewek dangan mata owl yang dia taksir. Eh, tapi dia langsung liat nama kontaknya Sehun di HPnya.

"Lah kok nama kontaknya Sehun, Sehun ganteng sih? Pasti si Sehun nih yang ngeganti namanya,uh dasar,"

"Udah lah nggak apa-apa, yang penting gue dapet nomer HP Kyungsoo noona, cihuyyyy"

"Jongin jangan berisik udah malem," eommanye Jongin menegur dia dari luar kamar

"Ne, eomma,"

_"Gue mau coba sms Kyungsoo-noona ah,"_

_To : Kyungsoo noona cantik banget kayak malaikat turun dari langit_

_Annyeong…_

Jongin nungguin balesan dari Kyungsoo sambil dug-dug-ser, udah setengah jam sejak Jongin ngirim sms itu ke Kyungsoo tapi belom dibales-bales juga. Karena pundung smsnya kagak dibales-bales Jongin milih tidur deh.

Jongin… Jongin… lo nggak tahu ya, padahal kan Kyungsoo lagi sakit dan udah tidur sedari tadi.

* * *

"Hun, balik yuk, aku takut Yixing nungguin akunya lama, kasian dia sendiri di apartemen"

Sehun ngelirik jam swatchnya sekilas udah jam 9 malem rupanya.

"Oh, yaudah, bentar aku bayar billnya dulu ya,"

"Oke,"

Mereka jalan berdua menuju halte bus sambil pegangan tangan.

"Sehun dingin…" Luhan keliatannya emang beneran kedinginan banget gitu.

"Tuh kan, makanya jangan minum ice chocolate tadi, apa kata aku,"

Sehun ngomelin Luhan, tapi jangan salah sangka ya temen-temen, Sehun kayak gitu juga karena dia peduli sama Luhan. Sehun ngelepas blazernya terus dipakein ke luhan, dan dia ngegosok-gosokin tangannya ke pipi luhan.

"Sekarang udah nggak dingin kan?"

"Ne, gomawo Sehunnie," jawab Luhan sambil pasang senyum manis nya yang bikin cowok manapun melting ngeliatnya.

Sehun ngacak ngacak ngacak rambut Luhan, ini sebenarnya mana yang lebih tua ya.

Mereka udah masuk kedalem bisnya, dan karena luhan udah kecapekan dia akhirnya ketiduran di pundaknya Sehun. Sehun ngelus-ngelus rambut Luhan dengan hati-hati soalnya takut dianya bangun. Sehun merhatiin wajah Luhan yang manis itu. Bulu matanya yang lentik, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibir pinknya Luhan yang menurut Sehun sangat kissable itu. Dia udah ngedeketin mukanya kemuka Luhan tapi dia nggak jadi nyium Luhan.

_"Belum saatnya," _batin Sehun.

"Hannie, bangun udah nyampe," Sehun ngegoyang-goyangin badannya Luhan.

"Ah, aku ketiduran ya? Maaf ya hunnie, pundak kamu nggak pegel kan?" Tanya Luhan sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya.

"Nggak kok,"

_"Luhan, gue nggak akan pernah nyesel udah jatuh cinta sama lo,"_

Akhirnya mereke berdua sampe di lobby apartemen luhan.

"Aku anterin sampe sini nggak apa-apa?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok, hun,"

"Udah ya, aku pergi dulu," Luhan mau jalan kearah lift, tapi tangannya ditahan sama Sehun.

"Tunggu dulu," Sehun narik Luhan sampe ngedeket ke arahnya, terus dia cium kening Luhan.

"Xiao Lu, good night ya… sleep tight, jangan lupa mimpiin aku,"

"I-iya hunnie," dan Sehun pun keluar dari lobby apartemen Luhan menuju rumanhnya, dia udah galau takut dimarahin sama mama nya gara-gara pulang semalem ini. Bagaimana pun juga temen-temen, Sehun kan masih kelas 3 SMP.

Luhan udah capek banget, sampe kamar dia mau langsung ganti baju terus tidur. Dia buka pintu apartemennya, TV nyala sementara nggak ada yang nonton

_"Tumben Yixing nggak matiin TV kalo gak lagi ditonton, biasanya dia yang paling semangat ceramah hemat listrik,"_

_"_Aduh haus, ke dapur dulu ah,"

Luhan yang tujuannya ke dapur mau ngambil minum kaget banget, gimana nggak kaget! Dia liat Yixing yang mukanya udah deket banget sama Joonmyun, kayak mau ciuman!

Luhan narik nafas dalem-dalem terus tereak sekenceng-kencengnya

"KYAAAAAAA! YIXING LO NGAPAIN SAMA JOONMYUN?"

TBC

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**ExoticBaby'z, Byun Baek Yeol, woyifan, Tania3424, Gita Safira, zhehoons, Yunjae onkey, hyunsungzhang, Just Call Me Guest, Xi Ri Rin, miyuk, haexhyuk, guest, ByunniePark, lee kaisoo, BellaJung, QueenOfFujoshiOfficialCouple, dan ****silent readers**

A/N : Dhee ucapin terima kasih banget kepada orang-orang yang udah baca fic ini, nggak nyangka bakal ada yang ngereview, follow dan favorite fic ini thanks all :') Dhee minta maaf ya Kaisoonya masih sedikit banget nih, nanti dibanyakkin kok. Maaf banget kalo banyak typo dan kesalahan dalam EYD, dhee udah berusaha semampu dhee. Anyway satu review dari anda sangat berarti bagi saya…


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE VIRUS

Author : thehunhan

Cast : EXO member, etc.

Genre : Romance, Humor (dikit)

Rate : T

Length : Chapter

"KYAAAAAAA! YIXING LO NGAPAIN SAMA JOONMYUN?"

Joonmyun sama Yixing kaget banget ngedenger teriakan luhan yang kenceng banget itu, secara otomatis mereka langsung ngejauh satu sama laen. Joonmyun langsung garuk-garuk kepala, enggak kok enggak ,dia nggak kutuan cuma belom keramas satu bulan aja.

_"Duh, tadi gue mau apain Yixing? Xing, lo punya bibir kissable banget,sih, jadi khilaf kan gue,"_

Yixing masih belom ngerespon apapun, ini anak emang connectnya lemot banget, kayak modem author.

"Yixing, coba jelasin ke gue!"

Luhan natep Yixing nggak sabaran, itu tangan udah di depan dada dan kaki udah ngehentak-hentak ke lantai, mukanya juga nggak bersahabat gitu, Luhan yang cantik, anggun, cerah, ceria itu kemana, ya? Emang gini, nih Luhan kalo udah marah bisa berubah kepribadian 360 derajat. Yixing udah tau jelas kalo sahabatnya ini lagi ngambek berat, lagi PMS kayaknya si Luhan. Lagian tadi Yixing belom ngasih tau Luhan kalo dia udah jadian sama Joonmyun, ya iyalah secara baru beberapa jam yang lalu jadian gimana mau cerita. Rencana Yixing juga dia mau cerita ke Luhan sehabis Luhan pulang dari jalan sama Sehun, Yixing tau banget kalo Luhan tuh nggak suka ada rahasia-rahasia gitu, mereka berdua kan udah bersahabat dari jaman mereka masih orok.

"Luhan… ini Joonmyun-,"

"Iya gue juga tau itu Joonmyun,"

Belom selesai Yixing ngomong tapi udah dipotong sama luhan, Joonmyun yang ditunjuk-tunnjuk sam Luhan cuma bisa diem, dia nggak ngerti nih kalo masalah ginian, pengen buka mulut tapi takut ada kesalahan dalam perkataan sehingga Luhan bisa jadi lebih kesel lagi.

"Luhan, please. Dengerin gue dulu ya, jangan dipotong," ini kok berasa sinetron gitu ya

"Huh, go ahead,"

"Joonmyun.. dia pacar aku, han,"

"Apa? Pacar? Seriusan lo?"

Luhan nanya dengan nggak nyantainya ke Yixing.

"Iya, dia pacar gue. Kita baru jadian, tadinya gue mau cerita ke lo malem ini, setelah lo jalan-jalan sama Sehun, jangan marah please," Yixing meluncurkan jurus puppy-eyes-no-jutsunya ke Luhan, abis itu dia ngelirik Joonmyun dengan tatapan 'bantuan-gue-jelasin-ke-Luhan'.

"I-i-iya han, kita baru jadian, jadi mungkin Yixing belom sempet cerita ke lo," Joonmyun ngejelasin ke Luhan takut-takut.

"Kalian harusnya bilang daritadi kalo kalian pacaran, biar gue nggak kaget gitu,"

_"Gimana mau ngejelasin lo udah teriak-teriak gitu,"_ Joonmyun sama Yixing ngebatin kesel.

"_By the way_, _congrats_ ya, jangan lupa pajak jadian muehehehehehehe," Luhan ketawa evil, giliran gratis-gratisan Luhan nomor satu tuh, apalagi Baekhyun, si muka gratisan-_- dikit-dikit minta ditraktir.

"Iya, han. Gampang itu mah," iya sih Joonmyun kan tajir gitu, sih. Orang dia bawa uang jajan kesekolah sehari bisa buat jajan sekelas, lagian emang orangtua dia punya perkebunan dan ternak dikampungnya sono. Enak dong Yixing, dapet calon suami tajir.

"Sip, gue tagih besok senen ya, oh iya yang tadi lanjutin aja. Anggap gue nggak ada, oke?"

Luhan langsung balik badan dia mau diem di kamarnya aja, takut ganggu soalnya.

_"Akhirnya Yixing punya pacar juga, Ya Tuhan setelah 17 tahun dia idup finally….. dan dia nggak usah suka lagi sama si Yifan , yang artinya kita nggak bakal di wushu sama si Zitao," _Luhan sujud syukur, tebar confetti, potong kue dan tiup lilin di khayalannya. Gimana dia nggak seneng, Yixing udah punya pacar gitu loh, kan Yixing tuh sahabat dia yang paling deket, udah kayak sodara aja. Dia bisa nyampe nyusruk di korea sini kan, gara-gara ngikutin Yixing. Lagian dari jaman SMP Yixing tuh sukanya sama orang yang udah punya pacar mulu, padahal banyak loh cowok-cowok yang ngelirik Yixing. Emang dasar Yixingnya aja yang lemot, dia mah nggak tau kalo ada yang naksir dia.

"Aduh, bosen banget sih, masa gue harus diem di kamar sampe si Joonmhyun pulang," Lah, padahal tadi dia sendiri kan yang nawarin-_-

Tiba-tiba terdengar lah sebuah suara

_Bbuing-bbuing… ada SMS bbuing-bbuing…_

Ya, betul itu adalah suara ringtone SMS HP Luhan, Luhan masih inget pas dia maksa-maksa Sehun buat ngerekam suara itu di HP nya

-FLASHBACK ON-

_"Sehunnie,"_

_"Waeyo,noona"_

_"Rekam suara mu dong di HP ku. Kayak gini nih suaranya Bbuing-bbuing… ada SMS bbuing-bbuing…," Luhan memeragakan bbuing-bbuing dengan sempurna._

_"Ah, shireo. Aku tidak bisa seperti itu noona,"_

_"Kenapa? Apa Sehun tidak sayang padaku?" Luhan akting pura-pura ingin menangis dan matanya udah berkaca-kaca._

_"Aish, ya sudah. Sini HP nya,"_

-FLASHBACK OFF-

Luhan ketawa ngakak kalo nginget itu, emang ini anak pinter banget aktingnya, kasian yah Sehun tertipu oleh aktingnya Luhan. Luhan inget-inget Sehun-nya. Sehun itu menurut Luhan, anaknya bisa dewasa tetapi kadang juga bisa manja, sewajarnya umur dia. Waktu Sehun nembak Luhan, itu Sehun ada diluar gerbang sekolahnya, nungguin dia keluar dan langsung nyatain kalo dia pengen Luhan jadi pacarnya, kalo menurut Luhan itu manly banget.

-FLASHBACK ON-

_"Luhan noona, aku mau ngomong sama noona," Sehun narik tangan Luhan, dan ngebawa Luhan ke taman deket sekolah. _

_"Noona, ak-aku suka noona, aku mau noona jadi pacar aku," Sehun yang lagi nyatain perasaannya itu bersemu merah wajahnya, malu banget dia._

_"Eh?! Kamu suka aku?"_

_"Eung, iya, tiap hari aku perhatiin noona yang lewat didepan sekolahku. Aku suka noona dari pertama liat noona di bus," ini pemandangannya romantis banget sumpah, soalnya pas Sehun ngomong gitu dia nunduk dengan muka merah gitu sambil megang kedua tangan Luhan terus bunga-bunga cherry blossom yang ada di pohon taman itu berguguran._

_"Iya, aku mau,"_

_"Ne?"_

_"Aku mau, aku mau jadi pacar Sehunnie," tadi Luhan ngebaca name tag yang ada diseragam anak ini._

_"Ah, noona. Aku sayang banget sama noona,"_

_Sehun langsung ngepeluk Luhan, Luhan yang dipeluk Sehun langsung deg-degan gini,yang jelas dia nggak pernah segugup ini waktu dipeluk cowok._

-FLASHBACK OFF-

Eh, Luhan masih bengong, dia masih belom ngebuka SMS yang ada di HP nya.

_Bbuing-bbuing… ada SMS bbuing-bbuing…_

Luhan akhirnya sadar dari bengongnya itu, ada SMS lagi rupanya di HP Luhan. Dia langsung ngecek inbox HPnya, jelas dong dua-duanya dari Sehun.

_From : Rainbow Cake_

_Hannie-ah, udah tidur belom?_

_From : Rainbow Cake_

_Hannie-ah, kalo belom tidur telpon aku, ya, aku pengen telpon hannie, tapi pulsanya nggak cukup._

Ckck dasar sehun, nggak modal nih anak emang. Dikarenakan Luhan emang sedang kangen sama suara Sehun maka dari itu dia nelpon Sehun, padahal kan tadi baru juga ketemu.

"Sehun-ah, yeoboseyo,"

_"Yeoboseyo, Xiao Lu,"_

Udah ah mendingan kita tinggalin dulu Hunhan mereka kalo telponan udah nggak inget jam dan waktu, mendingan kita kembali ke Joonxing.

* * *

"Xing, maaf ya, tadi aku khilaf,"

"Iya, aku ngerti," Yixing jawab dengan mukanya yang blushing parah

"Muka kamu merah gitu, bikin tambah cantik aja," Joonmyun nyubitin pipi yixing.

"Ih, Joonmyun jangan keras-keras cubitnya, sakit tau," Yixing ngambek sambil ngusap-ngusap pipinya yang tambah merah karena dicubitin Joonmyun.

"Eh, maaf, aku kan nggak maksud buat cubit keras-keras," Joonmyun pasang muka bersalah sambil megang pipinya Yixing.

"Sini aku sembuhin biar nggak sakit, xing," Joonmyun nangkupin tangannya ke muka Yixing terus pipinya Yixing dicium sama dia.

"Joonmyun, apaan sih," Yixing malu-malu badak, padahal sebenernya seneng dicium sama Joonmyun.

"Udah nggak sakit lagi, kan?" Joonmyun nanya dengan angel smilenya

"Udah enggak lagi, kok,"

"Tuh, kan, gara-gara aku cium makanya enggak sakit lagi, mau aku cium lagi nggak Yixing?"

"Joonmyun!"

"Bercanda doang kok xing, peace,"

"Ish, dasar. Kamu mau es krim nggak?"

Yixing baru inget kalo kemaren dia baru beli es krim, dan masih utuh dikulkas.

"mau deh, sekalian kita nonton film ya,"

"Ya udah, aku ambil dulu ya es krimnya kamu ke ruang tamu dulu sana, pilih-pilih mau nonton apa,"

Joonmyun langsung cabut ke ruang tamu, dan ngeliat-liat koleksi filmnya Yixing dan Luhan. Terus Joonmyun ngeliat film judulnya A Werewolf Boy, salah satu pemainnya Song Joongki, yang menurut Joonmyun nggak beda jauh mukanya sama Joonmyun sendiri, dasar narsis.

_"Mending nonton ini aja dah, kayaknya romantis gitu,"_

"Mau nonton apa myun?" tiba-tiba Yixing datang sambil bawa semangkok es krim dan dua sendok

"Oh ini nih, A Werewolf Boy,"

"Kebetulan aku juga belom nonton film itu, ya udah kita nonton itu aja,"

Setelah CDnya dimasukkin ke CD player, mereka berdua duduk di sofa.

Yixing langsung nusuk-nusuk es krim pake sendoknya pas filmnya udah dimulai, terus dia nyendokin es krim kemulutnya, emang si Yixing ini demen banget yang namanya es krim loh temen-temen. Joonmyun cuma liatin Yixing yang sedang bermesraan dengan semangkok es krim itu.

"Kenapa myun? Kamu mau?" Yixing nanya bingung soalnya Joonmyun liatin Yixingnya nggak nyantai.

"Iya aku mau, tapi suapin,"

Yixing langsung nyendokin es krim buat Joonmyun

"Tapi nggak pake sendok, aku mau pake itu," Joonmyun nunjuk bibir Yixing yang belepotan es krim.

Joonmyun narik dagu Yixing, bibirnya Yixing yang ada bekas es krimnya Joonmyun jilatin sampe bersih, terus Joonmyun deketin lagi muka mereka berdua, sampe akhirnya bibir mereka berdua ketemu.

_"Lembut, ini lebih manis daripada es krim," _Joonmyun ngebatin kesenengan.

_"First kiss gue…"_sementara Yixing lagi mikirin first kissnya yang diambil sama Joonmyun.

Joonmyun melumat (?) bibir Yixing, dia masukkin lidahnya ke mulut yixing dan ngejilatin sisa es krim yang ada didalem situ, setelah es krimnya nggak bersisa lagi, joonmyun narik mukanya dan kembali fokus ke tv. Sementara Yixing… lo bayangin sendiri aja deh ya mukanya udah kayak apaan.

"Joonmyun, itu ciuman pertama aku tau," Yixing protes ke Joonmyun.

"Sama dong, itu juga ciuman pertama aku," Joonmyun jawab sambil natep ke Yixing serius, emang bener sih ini juga first kissnya Joonmyun.

"Maaf,"

"Maaf kenapa, myun?"

"Maaf kalo kamu nggak rela ngelepas first kiss kamu buat aku," Joonmyun bener-bener nyesel, dia takut Yixing jadi benci ke dia.

"Kamu nggak usah minta maaf, myun. Nggak apa apa kok, aku juga pengen ngasih first kiss aku buat orang yang spesial, dan kamu itu orang spesial bagi aku,"

Joonmyun udah tereak-tereak rusuh dalem hati, mana pas Yixing ngomong gitu mukanya bertamabah cantik 10000000 kali lipat.

_"Ya Tuhan kenapa ada mahluk tanpa cacat kayak gini sih, asdfghjklrtyuioxcvbn,"_

"Myun, mending kamu pulang, tuh udah jam setengah sebelas malem," Yixing ngomong sambil nunjuk jam dinidng bergambar unicorn.

"Iya deh, aku pulang dulu,"

Yixing nganterin joonmyun sampe depan pintu apartemennya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya xingie, tidurnya yang nyenyak ya kamu,"

"Iya," Yixing ngebales dengan senyum berdimple nya yang bikin Joonmyun jadi asdfghjkl

Terus Yixing ngedeket ke Joonmyun dan ngekecup singkat bibir Joonmyun.

_"Aaaaaaw….. Yixing, asdfghjkzxcvbnmuytrewlkjhvbnmlk," _Joonmyun udah overload bahagianya, tuh.

Terus Yixing lanjut ngomong

"Kamu juga, kalo udah nyampe rumah langsung tidur ya, jangan tidur kemaleman,"

"Siap, komandan" jawab Joonmyun pake pose hormat kearah Yixing.

Abis itu dia cium kening Yixing, pipi Yixing yang kanan dan kiri, hidung Yixing dan terakhir bibir Yixing. Kalo menurut Joonmyun bibirnya Yixing itu narkoba, bikin sakaw dan ketagihan. Setelah selesai Joonmyun bisik-bisik ke telinga Yixing

"Bye Yixing, good night,"

"Bye Joonmyun,"

Dengan tiga kecupan dari yixing kayaknya mampu ngebikin, Joonmyun tambah semangat dalam ngejalanin hidup. Padahal kemaren-kemaren dia stress banget gara-gara banyaknya tugas sebagai ketua kelas (juga ketua OSIS) dan tuntutan dari orang-tuanya, Joonmyun juga manusia biasa walaupun jenius juga masih bisa jenuh dong ya.

_"Mungkin ini kali yang namanya the power of love",_

Joonmyun sukses dikira orang gila gara-gara cengar-cengir di jalan.

* * *

TINITINITINITINIT

Alarm disebuah kamar yang rapih banget (kelewat rapih malah) nyala, dan ngebangunin pemilik kamar, cewek cantik dengan rambut ikal sebahu yang berponi dan mata belonya yang unyu.

Kyungsoo bangun dengan kepala yang masih agak pusing, dia megangin kepalanya terus abis itu ke kamar mandi, dia mau menyegarkan diri dulu.

Setelah selesai mandi, Kyungsoo ngecheck Handphonenya ada SMS dari Baekhyun, Yixing dan Luhan yang nyuruh dia cepet-cepet sembuh, dan mereka minta maaf pada nggak bisa ngejengukin Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo senyum ngebaca SMS-SMS sahabat-sahabat nya itu. Eh, ternyata masih ada satu SMS dari nomor tidak dikenal.

_From : 0089876890_

_ Annyeong…_

Kyungsoo langsung ngeblaes SMS itu dengan cepet, dia bingung soalnya jarang-jarang ada orang yang punya nomer HPnya dia kecuali temen sekelasnya (yang kyungsoo punya semua kontaknya di HP itu) dan Yixing, Baekhyun, Luhan.

_To : 0089876890_

_Nuguseyo?_

Sehabis itu dia turun ke dapur untuk bantuin eommanya masak, soalnya Kyungsoo ngerasa udah enakan badannya, dan tangan dia juga udah gatel pengen masak-masak. Dasar ahjumma ahjumma-_-

* * *

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun, bangun," Chanyeol udah frustasi ngebangunin sahabatnya yang kalo tidur udah kayak orang mati ini.

"Ya! Byunbaek, banguuuuuuun," padahal Chanyeol udah teriak dengan suara bassnya tepat di kuping Baekhyun, tapi tetep aja, nih anak kagak mau bangun.

"AHA!" Chanyeol tereak kenceng sambil muncul tanda lampu nyala diatas kepalanya.

Chanyeol deketin Baekhyun dan ngebisikkin Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, kalau lo bangun, gue bakal ngasih lo photocard TaeNy couple,"

By the way buat yang nggak tau, TaeNy couple itu adalah couplenya SNSD yaitu TaeyeonxTifanny, dan Baekhyun salah satu hard shippernya itu couple, tapi walopun begitu Baekhyun masih normal ya, dia masih suka cowok.

"HAH? APAAN? PHOTOCARD TAENY COUPLE? MANAAAAAAH SINI!"

Baekhyun bangun dengan histeris sambil ngusep-ngusep matanya yang sipit itu.

"Hehehe, gue boongin mau aja lo, baek, udah sono mandi,"

"Yak! Chanyeol gue udah bangun pagi-pagi di hari minggu kayak gini demi photocard TaeNy, tapi ternyata lo boongin gue. Sialan lo!"

Baekhyun ngamuk-ngamuk ngelemparin bantal dan guling yang ada dikamarnya ke chanyeol dengan kekuatan extra super duper full.

"Adaw, Baekhyun. Sakit gilaaaa, stop woy stop,"

"Nggak mauuuu, lo udah ganggu tidur cantik gue, padahal tadi gue lagi mimpi mau dicium sama Kim Woobin-oppa… argggh, Chanyeol ngeselin,"

bukannya berhenti malah tambah keras si Baekhyun mukulnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol ngecengkram dua tangan Baekhyun yang kurus itu, terus natep Baekhyun dalem-dalem, Baekhyun yang digituin cuma bisa salting.

"Lo nggak jadi dicium sama Woobin, kan? Ya udah sini dicium sama gue aja,"

Chanyeol ngemaju-majuin mukanya ke muka Baekhyun, baekhyun pun ngerespon dengen nutup kedua matanya.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,Lo ngapain tutup mata baek? Emang gue mau cium lo beneran apa?" Chanyeol ketawa ngakak-ngakak sambil gebrak-gebrak meja belajar Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tau kalo dia itu dikerjain ngambek parah.

"Siapa bilang, orang mata gue kelilipan juga," Baekhyun ngeles

"Iya dah, iya percaya gue,"

"Ya, udah. Terus lo ngapain kerumah gue sepagi ini, ganggu banget sih,"

"Jogging, yok. Gue lagi pengen jogging nih hehe," Chanyeol nyengir kuda.

"Ugh, gue kirain apaan, iye bentar gue siap-siap dulu,"

"Eh, Baekhyun. Lo 'dapet' ya? Itu kasur lo berdarah-darah gitu," kata Chanyeol dengan santainya sambil nunjuk kasur Baekhyun.

"Waduh, iya bener. Males banget kenapa gue harus 'dapet' sekarang, sih, bete…"

Emang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu sahabatan banget, mereka bersahabat gitu udah dari TK, Makanya hal-hal yang seperti ini itu udah biasa, orang mereka udah kayak sodara. Oh, iya waktu itu kalo nggak salah, pas Chanyeol pertama kali mimpi basah dia ceritanya ke Baekhyun bukannya ke emak atau bapaknya, dasar.

"Eh, lo ngapain masih disini? Udah sono, keluar keluar," Baekhyun ngusir Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan ngedorong paksa Chanyeol, Chanyeol akhirnya nurut dan nunggu di ruang tamu rumahnnya Baekhyun.

"Eh, Chanyeol, gimana Baekhyunnya udah bangun belum?" Tanya eommanya Baekhyun.

"Udah, ahjumma. Tapi tadi susah banget dibanguninnya," Chanyeol masang cengiran 5 jari.

"Iya, emang si Baekhyun itu kan susah dibanguninnya, kamu sendiri kan juga tau,"

"Iya, hehehe," chanyeol nyengir, lagi.

"Kamu belom sarapan kan? Ahjumma bikinin roti bakar dulu ya, sekalian sama punya Baekhyun,"

Keluarganya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu deket banget, udah biasa kalo Chanyeol maen ke rumah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun maen ke rumah Chanyeol. Malah kadang-kadang kalo orangtua mereka ada urusan mereka ditinggal berdua aja.

Chanyeol yang lagi asik-asik nonton Spongebob kaget gara-gara ada yang ngepukul kepalanya dari belakang.

"Ya! Chanyeol, ayo berangkat," Baekhyun udah siap dengan hoodie dan celana training pendeknya.

"Bentar dulu baek, eomma lo udah bikinin kita roti bakar mendingan kita makan dulu, oke?"

Baekhyun nggak jawab Cuma ngganggukin kepalanya, dan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Eh, Baekhyun, Chanyeol ini roti bakarnya, eomma ke pasar dulu ya. Nanti kalo mau pergi jangan lupa kunci pintunya, dan taruh dibawah pot bunga anggrek,"

"Ne, eomma,"

"Baek, appa lo mana?"

"Biasa dia lagi ada kerjaan di luar kota, kemaren kalo nggak salah sih ke Busan,"

"Ooooh, udah yuk berangkat," Chanyeol narik tangan Baekhyun.

"Eh, tunggu dulu gue belom selesai nih makannya,"

"Udah di jalan aja,"

"Lo tuh dari dulu selalu aja, seenaknya banget jadi orang,"

"Emang," jawab Chanyeol sambil mehrong.

* * *

Kyungsoo balik lagi ke kamarnya, dia udah bersemangat kembali setelah masak-masak di dapur.

Karena nggak ada kerjaan akhirnya dia milih untuk main HP aja, eh ternyata ada SMS lagi dari nomor yang tidak dikenal itu.

_From : 0089876890_

_Kyungsoo-noona, ini Jongin. Yang waktu itu noona tolong pas jatoh dari sepeda._

_Noona apakah ada waktu hari ini? aku ingin membalas kebaikan noona hari ini_

Kyungsoo baru inget kemaren waktu hari kamis dia memang ngebantu anak yang namanya Jongin ini pas jatoh dari sepeda di depan sekolahnya, kebetulan dia emang bawa kotak P3K buat jaga-jaga kalo ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

-FLASHBACK ON-

_BRAKKK…_

_Kyungsoo kaget, matanya yang belo itu tambah ngebulet sehingga ekspresi mukanya jadi kayak gini O_O , Kyungsoo ngeliat ada anak berseragam SMP yang jatuh dari sepedanya. Mungkin karena instingnya untuk membantu orang lagi on, dia langsung menolong anak SMP itu._

_"Ah, yang mana yang sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir_

_"Lututku sakit noona," anak SMP itu nunjuk lukanya yang lecet dan sedikit berdarah._

_"Sini, aku bersihin dulu lukanya," Kyungsoo dengan telaten ngebasuh luka itu dengan air kemudian dicocolin betadine dan akhirnya dia bungkus deh dengan plester luka._

_"Nah, sekarang udah nggak apa-apa, aduh, aku udah telat, nih. Aku duluan ya," Kyungsoo langsung lari begitu ngeliat jam tangannya, karena dia udah hampir telat._

_Anak SMP yang bernama Jongin itu bengong._

_"Ya Tuhan, itu tadi malaikat ngapain? jatoh dari langit ya?"_

_Sebenernya tadi Jongin nabrak tiang listrik terus jatoh juga terpesona gara-gara ngeliat Kyungsoo, dasar bocah sok-sokan mau suka sama anak SMA. Jongin juga nggak mau kalah sama Sehun, Sehun sahabatnya (yang menurut Jongin) aja lebih bocah daripada dia bisa ngedapetin anak SMA juga kok. _

_"Gue, Kim Jongin, berjanji bakal mencari tau tentang noona-noona yang bermata owl itu, dan noona itu bakal gue jadiin pacar,"_

-FLASHBACK OFF-

Kyungsoo mengetikkan jarinya di Samsung S5 punya dia, soalnya dia mau ngebales SMS Jongin.

To : _: 0089876890_

_Baiklah, aku mau. Hari ini aku tidak ada acara, kamu mau jemput aku jam berapa?_

Kyungsoo tadi sempet mikir-mikir dulu, sih. Tapi toh nggak ada ruginya, dan dia memang nggak ada acara hari ini.

Sementara di tempat lain….

"HOREEEEEE! KYUNGSOO-NOONA MAU JALAN SAMA AKU,CIHUYYY," Jongin loncat-loncat di kasurnya sambil teriak-teriak berisik, bocah tetep aja bocah ya.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Annyeong Dhee is here, akhirnya FF ini bisa diupdate juga;_; kemaren kemaren Dhee nggak mood nulis sama sekali, jadi maaf agak lama updatenya. Oh, iya bagi yang nggak nyaman sama adegan Baekhyun-Chanyeol author minta maaf, soalnya itu biar readers dapet feelnya kalo mereka itu deketnya udah kayak saudara. Dan juga, Joonxing akhirnya ciuman setelah tercockblock oleh Jongdae dan Luhan. Maaf kalo masih ada typo dan kesalahan EYD. Next chap, mungkin updatenya juga nggak bisa terlalu cepet, tapi kayaknya bakalan full Chanbaek-Kaisoo, muup yah Hunhan-Joonxing shipper;_;

Review Replies :

Maaf chap kemaren belom bisa balesin satu-satu reviewnya, sekarang aku udah bisa bales reviewan chap dua di chap ini^^

hyunsungzhang : Ini udah lanjut, udah banyak belom JoonXing-nya tuh? Kan udah dibikin cipokan 3 kali ;p

Tania3424 : Ini udah diupdate ya, ciyusan ngakak? Masa sih? Kkkk

zhehoons : Ini udah lanjut^^

miyuk : Maaf ya, Kaisoo nya masih berupa hint-hint doang belom terlalu muncul :(

Anaknya ChanBaek : Iya, dong harus di TBC biar penasaran soalnya kkk XD

ByunniePark : Dasar Luhan, gara-gara dia JoonXing nya nggak jadi ciuman di chap kemaren, tapi di chap ini udah, kan? Sehun emang cowok idaman semua wanita, author aja demen

woyifan : Iya, nih Luhan nggak asik udah mau cipokan juga, ya? Ini udah update^^

zukazuka : Udah dilanjutin ya…

Kopi Luwak : Ini udah lanjut qaqa

lee kaisoo : Kaisoonya udah muncul sedikit-sedikit, ya. Iya emang Sehun itu dewasa banget ._. tapi adakalanya dia manja kok

kyeoptafadila : Iya, nggak apa-apa kok, ini udah dilanjutin

fantaosticpanda : Ini moment JoonXingnya udah aku banyakin^^

Riyoung Kim : Udah dilanjut yaaaaaaa

Kim Haerin-ah : Joonmyun nanya balik, katanya mau dibeliin HP apa?

Guest : Iya, nih. Luhan datang disaat yang tidak tepat, udah lanjut ya

baekhvn88s : Kaisoonya belom terlalu jelas maaf yah, kalo soal konflik saya sendiri masih bingung mau bikin konfliknya kayak gimana, hehehe. Entar deh cari inspirasi dulu, ya

Makasih juga yang udah ngefavorite dan follow fanfic ini^^

Review ya…. Satu review anda sangat berarti bagi saya!


End file.
